Just Gus
by Writer207
Summary: Gus is Gus: a bit weird, but a good friend. There is no other explanation you can give Gus. Or maybe there is... (one-shot)


**Just Gus**

* * *

Gus is Gus. There is no other explanation that can be given about him. Gus is Gus, that weird kid who says and does the weirdest things occasionally. Nobody is surprised when Gus does something that might sound stupid. And when someone has seen something weird happen at school, Gus is always involved.

In short, Gus is Gus. But why?

There isn't a lot we know about him. We do know that his glasses are fake, only for fashion. He comes from a rich family which has four homes. His parents give him money instead of attention. Jordan doesn't like him and they are both in the marching band. He has a tendency to start fights, he is a very good artist and carries multiple unnecessary things in his backpack, like an electro magnet and a jar of mayo. He's busy with a lot of things, such as running marathons, and he often mixes up 'row boats' and 'robots'.

But there's a lot more to Gus than meets the eye.

Let's get back to what has been said about him earlier, of which two facts bother me. His family is very rich, and they give him money instead of attention. I'm not going to say that he's a spoiled brat. But his parents have never given him a lot of attention. They gave him money instead of attention!

His parents didn't give him attention. So how would he get the attention that he wanted? Well, to get attention, people needed to talk to you and people needed to talk about you. But since only Oliver and Kaz regularly talked to him, he tried to figure out what the best way was to get people to talk about him.

The answer is simple: he began to be weird. He did the weirdest things, and still does that. He once ate Kaz' shirt. That's just one time, the first time he tried to stand out, and now everyone remembered him as the guy who tried to eat a t-shirt. He had hoped to grab his parents' attention with this, but they only told him not to do it again. there was no real 'punishment', no warning, nothing. They only expressed their indifference.

Gus knew his parents were very busy. They had almost no time for family matters, even if they made time for it one day in six months. Then it was just the three of them, and even if they spent the day together, it seemed like his parents didn't really want to do this but rather worked.

Remember the time when he had bought the Domain? That was the only time his father really looked at him and thought more about him then the usual fifteen minutes per day. They had _talked_ ; Gus saw it as one of his biggest achievements yet. He barely talked with his dad when they weren't going out together.

Most people went to extremes when it came to drawing attention. They would purposely get caught when doing the illegal stuff just to get the attention they desperately wanted. They would not only be noticed by friends and family, but they could possibly go to jail and appear in the news. They would get the wrong kind of attention.

Gus never turned to those methods. He might be looked at as crazy or weird, but he still had a sense of responsibility. He did not want to do those stuff because he knew – no, he knows – he wouldn't like to do it. If he wanted to grab someone's attention, he'd rather be the class clown than 'most likely to become a criminal'. He'd rather be laughed at than be feared, because being a criminal just didn't fit him. He'd act stupid, carry useless junk in his backpack, mixes up two completely different words he knows the meaning of and participated in a lot competitions to be noticed, to stand out. Nobody needed to know he didn't get too much love from mom and dad. He still had Oliver, Kaz, Connie, Alan and – to an extent – Jordan. Besides, he was happy. Being the weirdo is something he started to be proud of.

That was a lot, but let's not forget this was all to answer one question: Gus is Gus, but why?

The answer is very simple, really. Even a little kid could've figured it out.

Because he's just Gus, that's why.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here's yet another one-shot. I really wanted to do one with Gus, so I started to ask myself the question: Who is Gus? And so this little one-shot is written. You can expect one with Horace, Alan and Timeline soon. But for now, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. See you next time!**

 **-Writer207**


End file.
